1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning device, a learning method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a technique for machine learning has been known in which a characteristic included in data is learned in advance and data to be determined is classified based on a learning result. As an example of such a technique, a technique has been known in which, among a plurality of features included in data to be learned, a characteristic of a feature specified in advance is learned and, based on the characteristic of the feature included in data to be determined, the data is classified.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-001968
However, the classification accuracy of the data cannot be enhanced in some cases. For example, even when a feature useful for the classification of the data is present in addition to the feature specified in advance, the aforementioned technique cannot enhance the classification accuracy of the data in a case where a characteristic of that feature has not been learned.